


Tenko Snaps

by Joe11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, post apocalyptic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037
Summary: Tenko is some how given the roll of the prime minister or JapanAnd she uses her new power to kill all men in JapanAnd afterthe survivors ofTenko's wrathTry to survive in a country that wants them dead
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Sacrifice must be made

One day tenko was doing her important job of being the bodyguard of the prime minister kirumi tojo but something happened when they were alone

Kirumi said to tenko  
"I have a terrible disease that will kill me soon I don't know who I caught it from but what I do know is I won't live much longer" then kirumi started a coughing fit and fell to the floor

Tenko caught kirumi in her arms and said  
"you can't die now THIS COUNTRY NEEDS YOU"

Kirumi responded "it's to late I don't have much longer I transferred all my power to you tenko your the prime minister now I trust you"

Tenko said "your trust won't be  
miss placed I promise"

And kirumi died right there and then  
With her last words being "make this country great again"

The next day tenko made the decision to give a speech  
Tenko told her country "as you may know by now kirumi tojo is dead she died of an unfortunate disease and she asked me to make this country great again so the first thing I will do as prime minister is"

Tenko declared "BEING A MALE IS NOW ILLEGAL PUNISHMENT WILL BE EXECUTION"


	2. Despair revolution

After tenko said they the crowd was looking at her praying that was a joke but it wasn't

If nobody stepped in tenko would had lost her job right there and then   
but someone from the crowd stepped in  
Junko enoshima got on stage and gave a speech of her own tenko confused   
Didn't stop her

Junko somehow convinced the entire crowd that tenko's idea was a good one

Junko became tenko's right hand women  
And every man was killed on sight

Just a few lived longer than a day 

And inside a unknown underground area  
Korekiyo and souda were talking with each other   
Souda said "I can't believe it this is the fucking apocalypse we're screwed"

Chihiro walked in from the room above and said "souda saying that every hour won't change anything"

Korekiyo said "yes he even does it in his sleep"

Souda said "well chihiro we can't live in your basement forever they might find our your a guy eventually after your secret is gone then what"

Chihiro said "we'll cross that bridge when we get there"

Korekiyo got to the others attention by saying "we should check outside"

Souda shouted "WHAT do you have a death wish or something"

Korekiyo said "we should check for other survivors we shall at least try to save who we can"

Chihiro said "never took you for the selfless type kiyo"

Korekiyo corrected him "I'm really not it's just in this situation there's power in numbers

So the 3 friends prepared to look for survivors   
They were at chihiro's front door   
And korekiyo said "are you two ready"  
Chihiro said "as ready as I'll ever be"  
Souda said "not in the slightest"

And the three of them headed for the door


	3. Breaking news

Just as the three were about to walk out the front door chihiro's tv turned on behind him

Everyone was confused and went over to the tv to check it out

On the tv was byakua togami  
He said "this is a message to all men surviving men in Japan   
I am now in a different country because the anti men laws remain only in Japan  
But anyway in 1 month I will send helicopters to save the survivors   
The reason I'm waiting a month is to see who is worthy to live this is a challenge from me and it is in your best interest to comply I will be back before the month ends to ask something so don't miss it"

Souda said "hell yeah we might not be screwed after all"

Korekiyo said "I wouldn't suggest you get your hopes too high I don't think the prime minister is just going to let him save us there surely will be some fight"

Chihiro said "I dunno man that dude is so rich he probably could have bought the entire USA military at this point I think we can trust him"

Korekiyo said "I suppose you are correct well we should make our way outside now"

Souda asked "but why   
now we just have to wait a month and we can leave we could just stay here and be fine"

Chihiro said "no I think we should still help who we can   
not everyone has a cross dressing friend who's basement they can stay in

Korekiyo admitted "well honestly there's just something I need to do before I leave Japan"

Souda asked "what is it?"

Korekiyo answered "I'm afraid I cannot tell you right now but maybe soon"

The three got back to the door  
Chihiro said "I hope there's no interruptions this time"

Souda said "well when we got interrupted last time we got great news so I wouldn't mind getting interrupted again"

Korekiyo said "let's just leave now"


	4. Deadly dump

As the gang left the house they realized something  
souda said "oh wait chihiro you live on a normal street with other girls right"

Chihiro said "I suggest you guys start running I'll check if anyone saw you"

Korekiyo said "alright me and souda will just be in that bush over there"  
Korekiyo then points at a nearby bush

After korekiyo and souda get in the bush the see chihiro walking around searching

But then a girl walked up to chihiro and they started talking

Souda said "I kiyo I'm pretty sure this isn't your first time watching a girl while sitting in a bush"

Korekiyo replied "i will admit I have done this my fair share of times but I doubt this is you first encounter with this situation as well"

Souda said "you got me there"

The girl left and chihiro came to the bush  
Chihiro said "it's safe to come out now"

After running around and trying to get caught they eventually find a garbage dump

Souda shouts "WOW THIS IS GREAT I CAN MAKE STUFF NOW"

The here someone inside the dump say "can you quiet down please"

Normally everyone would have freaked out the that voice  
Was a man's

Souda yelled "HEY WHO ARE YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

The person said "my name was ryoma hoshi if you want to know what I'm doing go inside this dump and see"

The three friends went into the garbage dump and saw ryoma sitting in a lawn chair completely calm

The problem with that was the lawn chair was on a conveyor belt that lead to a trash compactor

Chihiro shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

Korekiyo explained "I believe he is doing what most people like to call dying"

Souda yelled "he is just casually sitting in a lawn chair he could just get up and you know... Not die"

Ryoma said "I mean I could do that but why"

Chihiro said "you know what screw this"  
Chihiro then tackled ryoma to get him off the conveyor belt

Ryoma didn't move an inch  
Ryoma said "I'm like 3 foot tall how weak are you"  
Chihiro continued to try to push ryoma off

Souda shouted "HEY chihiro if you continue to try pushing ryoma your going to get crushed my the trash compactor with him"

Ryoma said "oh the trash compactor is getting close I should probably make sure this kid doesn't die"  
Ryoma grabbed chihiro and got off the conveyor belt

Souda said "hey man you shouldn't be doing things like that dying is bad so please just don't do it"

Ryoma responded "no promises but I guess you guys aren't letting me back on the conveyor belt so time to do my favorite hobbie"

Korekiyo asked "what might that be I'm interested"

Ryoma explained "ok so first I lay on the ground next I feel like garbage"

Ryoma then lays on the ground and feels like garbage

Chihiro said "well me and my friends are going to go home now you want to come with us"

Ryoma answered "no and do those 2 guys live with you isn't that weird because your a girl and the new laws"

Chihiro replied "I'm a cross dresser that's how us three lived how are you still alive"

Ryoma answered "because when I do my hobbie people just think I already died"

Chihiro said "that explains a little I guess we will get going but we will come back and get you food or something"

Ryoma said "ok you don't have to but I won't stop you"

The three friends return home without getting caught

The next day chihiro said "hey I got to go to work"

Souda asked "are you sure that's still a good idea working for the government like you do is asking to get caught"

Chihiro said "it will be fine I haven't been caught yet so it will be ok until I do"

Souda said "that's not very reassuring"

Korekiyo said "chihiro can do whatever he wants I will make sure souda does not blow anything up or burn anything"

Chihiro said "thanks kiyo"

Then chihiro headed over to work


	5. Red handed

Chihiro headed to work and  
Greeted there boss  
Chihiro said "hey Tenko what are we doing today"

Tenko answered "we're having a meeting lets go together"

Chihiro and tenko go to the meeting room and when they get there they both take there seat

Also at the meeting there was tenko's right and left hand women junko and himiko

Tenko started the meeting by saying "we need to do something about byakuya"

Junko suggested "how about we kill him on sight"

Himiko said "seems like a pain we should just let him have the men"

Chihiro replied "I agree we should just let them go we don't want them anyway and he is getting them out of Japan for us"

Junko said "but we want them dead right so let's just kill them all before the month ends"

Tenko said "how about we get as many guys as possible and if they live we just let them escape that's the inbetween for your suggestions"

Himiko said "that's still a pain I don't want to do that"

Tenko responded "I guess if himiko really doesn't want to"

Junko cut in "are we seriously going to give up on that law just because himiko said so GROW SOME BACKBONE TENKO"

Tenko screamed "OK ALL MEN DIE GOT IT"  
Tenko seemed scared that's weird I guess junko is kina intimidating

Himiko said "you shouldn't let junko get what she wants just because she scared you I do agree with her on one point you should grow some backbone"

Chihiro said "I think we should take a break we clearly aren't that organized we need a break"

Junko asked "what are you even doing here it was just supposed to be us three at this meeting"

Tenko asked "huh it was supposed to be only us you didn't mention that when you said we should have a meeting"

Himiko said "tenko has more power then you junko tenko can do whatever she wants"

Junko said "whatever chihiro's idea about that break wasn't so bad lets do that"

When everyone went out of the meeting  
Himiko whispers in chihiro's ear "I need to talk to you"

Himiko and chihiro walk somewhere else and himiko shows chihiro a secret room

Himiko said "in here"

After himiko and chihiro went in the room  
Himiko said "i know your secret"

Chihiro shouted "WHAT you... Know how"

Himiko answered "Do you think we wouldn't notice  
When hiring government officials we have to do a background check I'm the one who did it"

Chihiro said "am I in danger do I need to run out of here"

Himiko explained "no your safe I am the only person who knows and I don't plan on telling anyone that would be a pain"

Chihiro said "thanks for not calling me out but why aren't you breaking the law by letting me live"

Himiko replied "the new law  
I don't like it I won't do anything about it that would be a pain but I'll let a few things slide but if you get caught you need to know something"

Chihiro asked "what is it"

Himiko said "there is this religion I believe in tenko really hates the person behind the religion so she made it illegal but it's still going and the leader made a safe haven for men if you get caught go there you will be safe"  
Himiko then handed chihiro a paper with the location of the safe haven 

Chihiro said "thank you that's extremely helpful I owe you one"

Himiko said "we should head back to the meeting now I guess I wish I could just go home"

Chihiro offered "then why don't you  
You can go home if you do I could just tell the others you didn't feel well or something"

Himiko said "I think I'm going to take you up on your offer thanks"

Chihiro said "it's the least I can do"

Himiko left the building  
And after chihiro told tenko himiko didn't feel well tenko canceled the meeting and ran to check on her

After chihiro went home korekiyo asked how it went 

Chihiro just smiled and said she got caught

As souda panicked  
Chihiro just smiled and korekiyo observed


End file.
